monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Ranking Council Election Page/Epikart
Epikart's Ranking Council Election * My name is Epikart, and this right here is my profile. * I've been here for about 50 days as of writing this so far, though I've lurked around the wiki before logging in for quite a while. I know that may be against the 3-month rule, but Alpha let me put this here anyway, so we goin' like this now. * I have currently amassed 1,343 edits so far. If what people tell me is to be believed, that's a pretty large number. * I believe I am qualified for this wiki because of a few reasons. I am extremely active on this site, first off; as in, I have it on a separate tab on both my computer and my Kindle at all times, along with the email to check new activities. I've played the game for about 5 years now, ever since I was a small child who thought Cupid was worth a shit, and I'm level 92 in my personal account (not counting previous runs before I had Facebook and a personal device). It may have taken me a little while, but I am also fairly knowledgeable about the metagame at the moment (Eisul best tank, Wyrmlad best support, Thalassa best denier, Hookuai / Ugluk best attacker). Overall, I'm pretty confident I know a lot about this game. * For additional info, I am 100% F2P as of writing this, which of course means most of my monsters suck. I am starting to improve in team, though, having gained a Prince Charmless and Hornet ever since my last election post. I don't exactly agree when people call monsters in the S tier and below "garbage", as by definition, being S tier or even A tier means you're still better than most legends. I won't be letting that sway my view of the metagame, though. I also think Mop has a really good design and that Thalassa looks kinda like an ugly dinner roll, so take of that what you will. Do you vote for Epikart to be a Ranking Council member? Inenarrativus: Yes! During this week, I've seen the old Epikart again. Good job Epikart, you have totally convinced me. I vote YES Pro Master666: Its a YES from me! I tested you, and you sorta showed that you can still argue. Plus, I can relate to what you just went through, so I vote a YES! Kyrem13: Personally, I don't care if you're a "yes man" as long as you can at least debate with the council on certain thoughts. We honestly really just need more members, especially since Alpha and Fallblade aren't always on and tend to give their votes really late. So I vote yes myself. WookieThere: I vote for Epikart because he is very active, and I trust the decisions he will make on the council. Cool Guy. (Also I'm gonna run soon, vote for Epikart first, then me). TastyCaik: You’re pretty active and have your own opinions so I assume that’s what’s required so a yeah from me. Even though I wanted to be a council member before you. Shadowstorm48: Yes. You’re very active here, and I think you would be a great addition to the Council. You’ve made some good points in various arguments, and I think more opinions in the Council would be a great thing. Yoshijr: I'm gonna vote a reluctant no. Epik, I think you're great and someone that COULD fit in the Ranking Council, but I honestly think that you still need to learn more about the meta game/monsters. I remember some comments you made talking about some monsters that were completely wrong. (Soul Hugger comment for example). You're a great, active person on this wiki and I honestly would like to have you on the council, but I feel like you need a little more time to learn about the meta and other monsters before you join. Azure: Okay, so hopefully you aren't as stupid as Marco Bignoli over there crying in a corner about Ragnarok not being moved into OP-. Anyways, sure, why not. Your more active than me, and you seem to follow the council a lot. WDLegendary : I'm gonna vote a yes. Despite Yoshijr saying that he needs to learn more about the meta and monsters, judging from talking with him, he seems to know the meta very well. He's probably the least toxic person ohnhere (Besides Yoshi), as well as extremely active, so I would be happy to see him on the council! Category:Past Elections